


What the Fuck is Tired?

by Le_Oof



Series: Connor: Become Human [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Literal Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Oof/pseuds/Le_Oof
Summary: With Connor becoming deviant, over the next few months, he'd begun becoming more and more human. Meaning, he's starting to feel more and more human.And humans get tired.Basically it's just Connor finally learns what it feels like to be sleepy and he's hella confused, and it's up to the Reader to help him out.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Original Female Character(s), Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader
Series: Connor: Become Human [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750000
Comments: 10
Kudos: 190





	What the Fuck is Tired?

**Author's Note:**

> I got a request recently from one of my friends asking if I could write up a quick fic or two about Connor learning what it's like to be human. And I jumped at that shit because Connor is my baby. Anyway I figured I'd post them here because why not, right?

It had been almost six months now since Connor had become deviant, and while he had still chosen to work for the Detroit Police Academy-next to yourself and Lieutenant Anderson, of course-he had steadily begun ripping out the pieces of himself that were programmed, and began taking control over his own life. And he was doing a hell of a job with it, taking each new learned emotion and thought with stride.

Until today. 

It started when you met him at the doors before work that morning. With becoming human, his appearance had begun to change: he let his hair become more _free,_ his face becoming less strained and worry lines were fading, his skin was even becoming lightly tanned in the mid-June heat, and his clothing choice had become much less overbearingly _machine_ and more _human._

And while his choice becoming deviant absolutely enthralled you, today, his hair uncharacteristically disheveled and honey brown eyes circled with a light pink trim; it worried you. 

You narrowed your eyes quizzically, grabbing his arm before he could push past the door to the station. He stopped, turning back to you and raising an eyebrow. "Is something wrong, Detective?" 

"You tell me," you muttered, but on seeing his perplexed face only tightening, you sighed and released his arm. "Are you feeling alright, Con? You look a little _off_ today." 

He paused, eyes beginning to darken and then closing. You remembered that's what his body looked like when he was running diagnostics on himself, and you sighed, leaning back against the wall of the building and sipping at your coffee as you waited for him to finish. 

He came back to himself with a small jolt, eyes opening slowly and focusing on you. "Everything seems pretty normal, Detective. Why, what seems off?" 

You sighed. Connor may be becoming more human by the second, but if his sensors say he's okay, who are you to use mere feelings to beat out real, unbiased artificial intelligence? You decided to only shake your head at him, moving to open the door for the both of them. "It's nothing, Con. Sorry to worry you." 

Connor made a hum of acknowledgement, not quite sure how to respond as he simply followed closely behind you into the building. 

Normally, you Hank and Connor wouldn't have needed to start work this early, but Captain Fowler decided that today would be the day to reassign the force, since deviants were no longer seen as a threat. So every squad that had previously been assigned to hunt down deviants needed to attend the meeting to figure out where their new interest slie. With Hank having a very successful career in narcotics, both you and Connor were fairly certain that's where the three of you would be assigned. Speaking of Hank-

You leaned over in your chair so Connor could hear you better over the idle chit-chat filling the room, but thanks to your clumsyass, both legs on the right side lifted with you and you were sent sprawling into his lap, where he rarely was able to get a hold of your arms before you could fall flat on your face and make a fool of yourself _-again._

You straightened in your chair immediately, clearing your throat awkwardly and patting down the ruffles in your suit top before glancing back at Connor. The doofus in question was wearing a cocky smirk on his face as his eyes trailed over you. "You know, if you wanted to get closer to me, all you had to do was ask, Detective." 

God damnit, _when_ had he learned to be seductive, and why the hell was he so damn good at it? You chomped down on your lip, sending a thwack to his arm and looking away before he could see the fiery red blush on your cheeks. "Where's Hank?", you asked gruffly, refusing to look at the smug little bastard just yet.

You heard a small, low chuckle erupt from him and that did absolutely _nothing_ to help rid of this incessant blushing. "He was called in to a separate case early this morning, he'll be missing the meeting. We'll have to fill him in on our new position later."

You gave a curt nod in response, but confusion mixed with just a bit of worry made your heart miss a beat as Connor began blinking in an irregular pace, his hand coming up to drag down his face. "Seriously, sweetie, are you sure you're okay? Maybe you should run another scan-" 

"Alright, alright settle down you miscreants. We got business to take care of." You huffed in annoyance, feeling very pleased when you looked over and saw Connor wearing an expression matching your discomfort. 

"Let's continue this later, yeah?", He whispered. You sighed, but nodded, and each of you settled back in your chair and paid your attentions to Captain Fowler.

As always, he had a lot to say about so little, and it was boring you to the point of delirium. And you weren't so sure of yourself, but you could've sworn you could see Connor's head actually _bobbing_ from the corner of your eye. Everytime you'd look over, though, his eyes would be on the captain, expression focused and arms crossed tightly across his chest. You shook your head slightly, realizing it was a stupid idea to think an Android could fall asleep. While you were open to androids adapting to the human lifestyle as much as they were free and willing to, even you knew there were some things they'd never be able to learn. 

"Finally, Anderson, Connor, and [Y/N]," you turned your attention back to the captain, "you'll be being reassigned to narcotics. Your first case starts tomorrow, bright and early. Alright everyone, that marks the end of the meeting. Get out there and get to work. And try not to die." 

You scoffed. "How charming," you mumbled under your breath, standing from your chair and fixing Connor with a look when he didn't follow. "Hey, Connor." You shook him hard on the shoulder, and he looked up to you, eyes unfocused before he blinked it away. "Truly, Connor, I think something's wrong." He opened and closed his mouth as if he was about to say something, but ultimately sighed and shrugged. You bit your lip, sighing as you held out a hand that he took with no complaints as you lifted him from his chair. "Come on, let's go see if Hank's back yet. Maybe he can figure out what's wrong with you." 

Before Connor could object that there was nothing wrong with him, you fixed him with a stern look and he eventually folded, sighing and following you out the door. 

Much to your pleasure, Hank was already seated at their cluster of desks, feet propped up on his desk and headphones over his head. You let out a content sigh, grabbing Connor and pulling him with you like he was some stubborn child. You ignored his protests, only dropping his arm when you were both standing in front of Hank expectantly. 

Hank cocked his head to the side, pulling his headphones off and sliding his boots off the desk. "So, what's the verdict?" 

You were confused for a flash of a second, but then sighed. "Narcotics like we thought, but-" you reached out and yanked Connor into a position beside you, "somethings wrong with Connor." 

"Yeah?" Hank stood, walking over to Connor and eyeing him suspiciously. "Like what?" 

"I don't know," you sighed, frustrated and worried, "but something is wrong." 

Connor squirmed under Hank's steely gaze. "Honestly, you two are making a big fuss out of nothing. I feel-" he stopped abruptly, stumbling out of nowhere and grabbing the corner of Hank's desk to right himself, "fine?" The way he said it like a question made your heart beat a million times a minute. 

Hank raised a hand as you began rushing to Connor's aid, grabbing him by the shoulders and lifting him up. There was a smile forming on Hank's face and you were ten seconds away for ripping into him for not taking your partner's wellbeing sincerely, but he shook his head and looked at you. "Well, would you look at that. Our little Connor here is tired!" 

You blinked. "What-"

"What the fuck is tired?" Both you and Hank widened your eyes in shock at Connor's new choice of dialect, turning to face him. His eyes went from Hank to you, back to Hank, back to you. "Well?"

"I can't believe you didn't see that sooner," Hank chuckled out, turning to you. 

You threw your hands up in a frustrated huff. "Well excuse me for thinking rationally! Androids don't sleep." 

Hank shook his head, smile still in his voice as he nodded toward Connor. "You and I both know he's much more human than Android at this point." 

You bit your tongue back from retorting because hell, he had a point. That didn't stop Connor, however. "I think you both have gone insane. I'm fine. Come on, we have work to d-" 

"Oh, no you don't." Hank cooed, tossing Connor's chair aside before he could sit in it. "You're going home and getting some sleep. And you-" he turned to you, mischevious smile on his face, "you're going with him." 

"Me?!" You scoffed. "Why the hell can't you do it?" 

"You've been with him for every single new emotion he's had. You're the only one who can keep him calm, and the only one I know that could probably get this to work." Hank's voice and expression were serious now as he turned to you. "You're the only one he listens to." 

You sighed, already knowing you were fighting a losing battle but tried anyway. "What about you? Connor wasn't wrong, there is a lot of work to be done." 

Hank brushed you off with a click of his tongue. "It's all just paperwork, the actual cases don't even start until tomorrow. I'll be fine. Now go, both of you." He reached into his pocket, tossing you his keys. "I'll see you at home tonight," he pointed at Connor. 

"Seriously Hank, this is-" 

"Ahah," Hank hissed, Connor setting his lips into a firm line. "I don't want to hear it. Go home and get some rest, you'll feel better." 

Connor stood still for all of two seconds before Hank's warning glare sent him packing, grabbing your hand and leading you out of the office. You tried to ignore the hot, tingly feeling his hand on yours was giving you, letting him lead you to Hank's car. You headed to the driver's side, Connor angrily stalking to the passenger side, throwing open the door and slamming it shut behind him. 

You chuckled. Cranky Connor was, without contest, one of your favorite versions of him.

\- 

"This is ridiculous," Connor muttered for what must have been the hundredth time as you both stood outside Hank's house, you fiddling with the key to his front door. "I feel fine." 

"If Hank's actually right about this, then you're about 26 years overdue for a nap, Connor. Sleep is vital for humans. It's just another thing you're going to have to learn." You clicked your tongue as the door opened, looking back at him. "After you." 

Connor actually rolled his eyes, but retreated into the house. You sighed, following him in and closing the door behind you. You'd never actually been inside Hank and Connor's house before. Just seen the outside once or twice. It was small, lightly furnished and little trinkets and keepsakes adorned the walls and counters. It was rather quaint, homey in a way that made you feel comfortable even in such a strange moment. 

You heard a bark, and then saw a gigantic ball of white and red come charging at you. You yelped, helplessly throwing your arms in front of your face and waiting for the blow. Except, it never came. You popped open an eye, tentatively lowering your arms to see Connor smirking at you, leaning down and scratching a large dog behind his ears. 

"His name's Sumo. You can pet him, if you want. He might not look it, but he's a big sweetheart." 

You swallowed your apprehension, slowly stepping forward and reaching out your hand for the dog to cautiously sniff. He did, and once he got a good wiff of you, his tail wagged emphatically and he nudged his head into your hand. You smiled, crouching down and scratching him under the cheeks. "Hey, pup. You're a good boy, huh?" 

You giggled as the dog came to lick at your face, looking up to Connor and face burning again as you saw him staring right at you, an unreadable glint in his eyes and a soft smile on his face. You cleared your throat, giving Sumo a pat before you stood. "Alright, we should get started then shouldn't we? Where's uh-" you sighed as you struggled to get the rest out with a straight face, "where's the bedroom?" 

"Well, somebody's eager, aren't they?" Connor smirked at you. 

You scoffed, knowing it was coming. "You need to stop hanging out with Hank so much." 

He let out a chuckle then, motioning for you to follow. "It's through here. Come on." 

You smoothed your clothes down self-consciously, nodding and following him-not too closely- into the bedroom. He turned around once you were both in the room, shrugging. "Okay, what's first?" 

"Uh," you bit your lip, "you have to- _undress."_

Connor's brow almost flew off his head as he scoffed. "I have to what?" 

"Your clothes, they're not going to be comfortable enough for you to fall asleep in. You'll need to take them off." You turned, heading to the light switch. "But leave your underwear on!" You added quickly as you hand made contact with the switch. "Tell me when you're done." 

You heard the telltale rustling of clothes being stripped and discarded, surprised at the level of control it took not to turn around. You mentally punched yourself, squeezing your eyes tight. "Okay, I'm done." 

"Lay down on the bed, and put the covers over yourself. Get as comfortable as possible." You waited until you heard the squeaks of the bed and the rustling of him fighting with the sheets come to a halt before you flipped off the lights, turning to face him. 

He was laying down, head propped up on a mountain of pillows and chest and torso exposed as the blanket hanged loosely around his waist. You found yourself having to tear your eyes away from his toned stomach, the way his arms looked much bigger than they ever looked in that suit coat he always wore. You shook yourself from your thoughts, nodding. "Alright, try and relax, okay?" 

Connor sighed, doing as he was told but eyes widening in fear as his body let out an involuntary yawn. "What-what the fuck is that? I'm shutting down, aren't I?"

You couldn't help but to burst out laughing, wiping the tears from your eyes as you looked to him. The laughter died in your throat as soon as you saw the raw terror and confusion in Connor's eyes, and you shook your head. "It's just a yawn, Connor. It's just your body's way of telling you you need to sleep."

A bit of fear melted away from his eyes, but if was soon replaced by frustration. "I don't know how to do that." 

"I- you sighed, squeezing your eyes shut before opening them and nodding. "I have an idea, but if I hear a hint of suggestiveness in your tone, I'm leaving you to figure this out yourself, you got it?" 

Connor merely blinked, giving you a slight nod as you walked over to him, pushing his hip. "Scoot over." He listened, scooting to the other side of the bed to give you space. You shrugged off you shoes, climbing into the bed and sitting on top of the sheets. You lifted you arm, a breath slightly shaky leaving your lips as you turned to him. "Put your head here," you pointed to your chest, just above where you heart was. "It should calm your body down." 

Connor actually gave a hint of hesitation before he nodded, ducking his head under your arm and resting it right above your heartbeat. You made it a point to try and keep it at a calm, steady rhtyhm for him. You heard him sigh, body beginning to relax, but not all the way. "Is it working?" 

"I don't know," Connor said dubiously. "It still feels weird.

You cocked you head, looking at your socked feet and smirking. "Did you leave your socks on?" 

He lifted himself on one arm, brown eyes wide and unsure like a puppy, and it made a warm smile stretch across your lips. "What?"

"Most humans don't sleep with their socks on." You giggled as he scrunched up his nose. "They don't find it comfortable." 

"Oh." He went to sit up, your eyes immediately going to the muscles of his back as he threw back the covers, reaching down and throwing off his socks one by one and tossing them toward his clothes pile. He wiggled his toes absently, popping a few before throwing the covers back over himself and taking his place back under your arm. You smiled as he yawned again, a longer deeper one this time. "Wow," he drawled as he finished yawning. 

You giggled. "Working?" 

"I think." He sighed, digging his head further into your chest. Your face bloomed again and you were grateful for the dark room so he couldn't see it. "Slowly."

You smiled. "I've got something else I could try." Without waiting for a response, you brought up your hand, sliding your fingers through his hair and slowly massaging his scalp. His answering sigh would've been enough, but you were already here so you thought why not? Softly, you began to hum the tune of a traditional lullaby, one that brought you back to when your own family would send you to sleep, your heart filled with warmth. 

"That's-" he stopped to yawn, his voice barely above a whisper. "That's working." 

"Shhh," you cooed, smirking playing on your lips. "People don't talk while they're asleep." 

He hummed slowly, and you lowered yourself further into the pillows, his head lolling down to follow you. 

You continued to hum, hands still massaging his scalp long after you were sure he was asleep, stupid grin on your face. You risked it, lifting your head up slightly to take a look at him. He was definitely asleep, and your smile grew even wider as you realized he was _snoring. An Android was not only fast asleep, but he was snoring-quite adorably at that._

The way he looked so peaceful while asleep, like a million years were washed off his already young features. His eyelashes, long and thick, stretched well past his raised cheekbones and cast a curtain of shadows over his face. You sighed, bringing up your free hand to lightly stroke your fingers down the side of his face, tracing the curves of his lips. He didn't even twitch. 

The smile still on your face, you leaned in, your forehead resting against his and feeling such peace in the way his hot breaths washed over your face. 

Hank was right. He might still have a lot to learn, but Connor felt 100% human lying asleep in your arms. And there was nothing that could've brought you more peace than this.

You closed your eyes.

-

"Well, isn't this adorable?" 

You slowly opened you eyes to see Hank standing in the doorway to his room, leaning on one shoulder and smiling down at the sight of them. You looked down to see Connor still fast asleep, wrapped up like a bundle in your arms. You smiled sweetly, untangling yourself from him without him giving even a single twitch. "Oh. I didn't mean to fall asleep, I was just trying to help." You had no idea why you felt like you had to explain yourself, especially since Hank didn't look the least bit upset. 

He shook his head, holding up a hand. "I'm just glad you got this to work." He walked further into the room, staring down at Connor like he was some million dollar prize, and it made your heart swell. "An Android, fast asleep. In my bed. Ain't that something?" 

You slowly stood, looking down at Connor's sleeping form and pulling the covers up over his chest. "He should be able to do this by his own now, I taught him the basics at least." 

"Here's hoping he hasn't gotten attached to you and I have to call you to get him to sleep every night," Hank quipped with a smile, nodding back down to Connor. "Looks like I'm gonna have to buy another bed." 

"I always have an extra room," you blurted without even thinking. "Just in case one of you gets tired of sleeping on the couch, of course." You mentally cursed yourself for not even showing a bit of hesitation, scrambling for a subject change. "How was work? Did you get all the paperwork handled?" 

Hank nodded. "Yep. Case starts at 8 am sharp tomorrow, don't be late." 

You nodded, pulling you shoes back over your jeans and stepping toward the door. 

"I don't think I'm going to be able to get him up anytime soon," Hank murmered. You looked back, chuckling as you watched Hank lift one of Connor's hands, letting it go and watching it fall limp to the bed without Connor moving an inch. 

"Let him sleep," you smiled. "He's earned that, at least." 

And then you left, smiling in your heart all the way back to your apartment, smile fading only once you were cozied up in your bed, with no Connor shaped form lying underneath your arm.


End file.
